towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Schatten der Fremden
Im Schatten der Fremden center|650px Prolog; Wann genau die Fremden Mata Nui betraten ist ein düsteres Geheimnis. Genauso wie die Technik die sie mit brachten. Auch wusste niemand wie viele sie waren. Doch waren sie wohl mehrere, denn sie schlugen zeitgleich in mehren Orten, weit von einander entfernt zu. Wie lange die Fremden ihr Unwesen trieben weiß keiner, nur viel es in den Wirren dieser Tage, viel zu spät auf. Da die ersten Opfer zu denen zählten, die niemand vermisste. Doch eines Tages als die Toa Mahri in den Tiefen des Meeres, sich auf die Suche nach der Maske des Lebens machten, zeigten die Fremden ihr wahres Gesicht. Es begann mit dem ersten einer Reihe Ereignisse, die später die Alpträume des großen Geistes genannt wurden. Die Fremden verübten ein Anschlag auf das Kolosseum in Metru Nui. Welches dabei völlig zerstört wurde. Der zweite Alptraum zeigte sich wenige Monate später als ein Chronist von der Auslöschung der Bohrok berichtete. Von da an gab es aber auch die ersten Zeugen, welche die Fremden gesehen haben wollten. Diese beschrieben die Fremden als Matoraner oder Schatten Matoraner. Mit fremdartigen Waffen und Rüstungen. Zu dem mit zwei entsetzlichen Fähigkeiten. Einige Zeugen wollten gesehen haben, wie sich ein Fremder aus dem Nichts schälte und genauso wieder darin verschwand. Ein anderer Zeuge wollte gesehen haben, das in der Nähe eines Fremden, ein Toa seine Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen konnte. Der dritte und wohl schlimmste Alptraum war die Nachricht, das auch der Codrex den Fremden zum Opfer gefallen war. Wir Turaga mussten entsetzt feststellen, das die Fremden so das Schicksal unseres Universums besiegelt hatten. Aber warum haben sie das getan? Warum machen sie Jagd auf alles das über die Gaben des Großen Geistes verfügt? Ich weiß keine Antwort auf diese Frage und kann nur hoffen, dass sich das Schicksal doch noch zu unseren Gunsten wendet. Vielleicht haben die Fremden das Schicksal nur aufgeschoben? Das Wesen hob das Datenpat neben dem Turaga auf und überflog es. In seiner Nähe kroch der Matoraner auf dem Rücken weiter nach hinten. Er wirkt zu tiefst erschüttert und verstört. Es war für ihn wohl ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick ein Datenpat in der Luft schweben zu sehen. Oder war es etwa die Sache das die Makuta ihre Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen konnten? Diese Fragen stellte sich das Wesen nur halbherzig, denn es war für ihn nicht von Bedeutung. Es strich über den rechten Unterarmpanzer wo sich eine Platte zurück schob und einen Touchscreen freigab. Auf diesem gab es rasch einen Code ein und wartete. Als bald erschienen zwei weitere Wesen mit einem silbernen Koffer. Der Matoraner schob sich an der Wand hoch, noch immer konnte er nicht glauben was er da sah. Aus dem Nichts schälte sich ein Wesen, das den Herzstein des Matoraners noch schneller aufleuchten ließ. Eine so verstörenden Kreatur hatte er in seiner ganzen Existenz nicht gesehen. Das monströse Etwas war etwa einen Kopf größer als ein Matoraner, hatte aber den gleichen Körperbau. Anstelle der Füße besaß es große Klauen, zwei nach vorne und eine nach hinten. Einen Schwanz wie ein Scorpions Rahi und einen insektenförmigen Kopf mit vier Augen und. Die Hände und Finger waren zwar etwas länger und knochiger, aber soweit die eines Matoraners. Zudem hatten die Hände vier Finger und einen Daumen anstelle von Drei. Dies allein machte das Geschöpf, das zudem nicht biomechanisch zu sein schien, verstörend. Hinzu kam noch, das es eine sehr moderne Rüstung trug und ebenso moderne Waffensystem verwendete. Das Wesen schritt langsam auf den Matoraner zu und untersuchte ihn mit allen vier leuchtenden Augen. Zu seinem Schreck packte es den Matoraner am Hals und hob ihn hoch, das seine Beine in der Luft zappelten. „Fress mich nicht, bitte fress mich nicht,“ stammelte der Matoraner zitternd, „ich habe dir nichts getan!“ Von dem Wesen kam keine Antwort zurück, nur weitere prüfende Blicke. Jetzt schoss der Stachel vor, stoppte aber direkt vor dem Herzstein. „Fress mich nicht, bitte fress mich nicht,“ wiederholte der Matoraner jetzt voller Panik, „ich habe dir nichts getan!“ Sachte, fast schon vorsichtig, setzte das Wesen den Matoraner wieder ab. Dann viel der Blick auf die rechte Armschiene, wo das Geschöpf etwas eingab. Nach wenigen Minuten erklang aus der einer Sprechanlage der Armschiene mit der Stimme des Matoraners; Der noch immer geschockte Matoraner sah dem Geschöpf hinter her, was sich jetzt von ihm entfernte. Es interessierte sich nicht mehr für ihn. Schweigend saß er auf dem Boden, währen zwei weitere Geschöpfe aus dem Nichts erschienen. Begleitet von einer komischen Apparatur auf drei Beinen. Die Wesen sammelten die Krata aus den zerstörten Rahkshi ein und verstauten sie in dem Dreibeiner. So wie aus dem Nichts erschienen waren, verschwanden sie wieder darin. Jetzt brach der Matoraner zusammen. Kapitel 1; In Ga Metru herrschte eine erdrückende Stimmung. Die Sicherheitskräfte der Matoraner hatten die Strandpromenade weitläufig abgeriegelt. Toa Gali und Turaga Nokama erreichten gerade den Tatort, als ein Matoraner der Presse sich an der Absperrung vorbei drängeln wollte. Als dieser die altehrwürdige Nokama erblickte, vergaß er die Schnappschüsse und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. Dann schlich er davon. Die Toa und die Turaga schritten bedächtig die Treppe hinunter wo der junge Toa des Eises lag. „Er wurde gerade erst zu einem Toa,“ bedauerte Gali betroffen, „das war einer der Fremden, hat ein Zeuge ausgesagt.“ „Ein Stranger, ein Hunter oder ein Schwarzer?“ erkundige sich Nokama leise, „konnte der Zeuge auch da etwas erkennen?“ „Nur die Umrisse,“ erwiderte die Toa und sah den niedergestreckten an, „der Zeuge meinte es wäre ein Hunter gewesen, die Strangers befinden sich laut dem Orden nicht in Metru Nui.“ „Hat der Zeuge noch etwas gesagt?“ wollte die Turaga wissen, „wurde er von dem Hunter gezielt angegriffen?“ „Nein,“ betonte Gali und nickte zwei Matoranern der Sicherheitskräfte traurig zu, „die Fremden kamen mit einem Boot aus dem Wasser, als sie den Toa erblickten, kam es zu dem Schuss.“ „Mit einem Boot aus dem Wasser?“ keuchte Nokama als ob ein Makuta direkt vor ihr stände, „wir müssen ohne Zeit zu verlieren mit dem Orden Kontakt auf nehmen.“ „Ich glaube zu wissen, was die Fremden im Wasser wollten,“ fuhr sie erschüttert fort, „die haben nach der Kanohi Vahi gesucht und die Maske der Zeit vermutlich auch gefunden.“ „Wo her wissen die Fremden so viel über unsere Welt?“ ärgerte sich Toa Gali und ballte die Fäuste, „wir über sie aber fast gar nichts?“ „Darauf weiß ich auch keine Antwort,“ gab Nokama traurig zu während sie mit der Toa in einen Vahkitransporter stieg, „auch verstehe ich nicht warum sie uns heimsuchen.“ „Sie hassen uns!“ betonte Gali frustriert, „sie hassen alles was über die Gabe des großen Geistes verfügt!“ „Ist es euch nicht aufgefallen,“ gab die Toa zu bedenken, „das die Fremden bisher nur Geschöpfe angegriffen haben, die über Elementarkräfte verfügten?“ „Ja das ist mir nicht unbemerkt geblieben,“ meinte Nokama nachdenklich, „Matoraner wurden bisher nicht von den Fremden attackiert.“ „Ich hoffe der Orden weiß Rat,“ brummte Gali und sah auf den Boden, „ich weiß gerade keinen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort; Die Toa Mahri staunten nicht schlecht als sie das Tunnelsystem betreten hatten. Über all lagen Zyglak herum. Jemand muss vor ihnen hier gewesen sein und hatte sich ziemlich ausgetobt. An sich hätte es die Toa gefreut, doch da sie selbst wussten das diese Kreaturen harte Brocken waren, beunruhigte sie es. Denn wer auch immer das hier angestellt hatte, musste noch ein härterer Brocken gewesen sein. Sie nahmen Matoro in die Mitte, da er das wertvollste Gut in den Händen trug. Plötzlich hatte Kongu ein komisches Gefühl. Als ob etwas an seinen Kräften zerrte. Es wurde immer erdrückender doch dann war es wieder weg. Tonlos teilten die anderem Toa ihm mit, das sie das gleiche Gefühl war genommen hatten. Jetzt hörten sie ein zischen und ein Lichtblitz erhellte das Tunnelsystem. Jaller war der erste, dem bewusst wurde, das er seine Kräfte nicht einsetzen konnte. Irgend eine Kraft wirkte blockierend auf sie. Die anderen Toa stellten dies jetzt auch nach einander feste. Sie mussten sich jetzt auf ihre Waffen und den direkten Kampf vorbereiten. Jetzt erklärte sich aber auch, warum der oder die Vorgänger die Zyglak mit so erschreckender Leichtigkeit überrennen konnten. Was nun folgte, ging genauso überraschend schnell, die Toa waren dem Angriff nahezu schutzlos ausgeliefert. Der unsichtbare Gegner ließ keine Gnade walten. Bald verlor ein Toa nach dem anderen den Boden unter den Füßen. Im Hospital von Le Metru; Als sie wieder aufwachten, befanden sie sich in einem Krankenzimmer. An dem Design erkannten sie schwach, das sie sich in der Feste des Ordens befanden. Der Kopf und die Glieder schmerzten noch immer. Was war passiert? Wer hatte sie angegriffen und warum? „Es tut mir leid,“ entschuldigte sich Nokama bei Toa Helryx und verneigte sich, „euch wegen trauriger Kunde aufsuchen zu müssen.“ „Noch mehr Trauer und Entsetzen,“ gab die Toa zurück, „sprecht rasch denn auch ich habe euch etwas mit zuteilen.“ „Die Fremden haben einen jungen Toa des Eises erschossen,“ sagte die Turaga, „doch noch schlimmer ist es, das sie jetzt im Besitz der Maske der Zeit sein könnten.“ „Dann würden sie jetzt zwei der legendären Kanohi Masken besitzen,“ betonte Helryx entsetzt, „Brutaka und ein Team haben die Toa Mahri heute gefunden und her gebracht, sie wurden auch von den Fremden angegriffen.“ „Sie haben die Toa am Leben gelassen,“ sagte Helryx besorgt aber auch finster, „brachten aber die Kanohi Ignika in ihren Besitz.“ „Diese Maske kann doch nur der berühren,“ betonte Nokama überrascht, „der von der Maske des Lebens akzeptiert wird!“ „Eigentlich schon,“ erwiderte die Toa sauer, „aber die Fremden müssen die Maske nicht selbst berührt haben.“ „Zum anderen stammen sie nicht aus unserem Universum,“ gab Helryx zu bedenken, „ihre zwei Fähigkeiten, die nicht auf Elementar oder Maskenkräften beruhen sind nur ein weiterer Beweis.“ „Doch einer Sache konnten wir auf den Grund kommen,“ fuhr die Toa fort, „wir glauben Hinweise auf die Technik zu haben, mit der die Fremden die Masken und Elementarkräfte außer Kraft setzen.“ „Die großen Wesen sollen über so ein Gerät verfügt haben,“ erklärte die Toa ernst, „doch verschwand es mit ihnen, vielleicht sind die Fremden an dieses Gerät gekommen.“ „Das hieße sie stammen irgend wie doch aus diesem Universum?“ schlussfolgerte Nokama, „nur nicht aus Mata Nui?!“ „Genau,“ bestätigte die Toa und nickte, „die Fremden stammen dem nach von Bota Magna oder Bara Magna.“ „Nur sehr wenige von den Bewohnern Mata Nuis wissen das es noch zwei weitere Planeten gibt,“ sagte Helryx zum Schluss, „das wäre auch ein mögliches Motiv der Fremden uns heim zu suchen und die Erweckung des großen Geistes zu verhindern.“ „Sie hassen uns also nicht?!“ schlussfolgerte die Turaga und sah zu der Toa hoch, „sie fürchten die Erweckung des großen Geistes und das was dem folgen könnte?“ Kapitel 2; „Das ist die Theorie des Ordens,“ sagte Helryx mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „doch sicher sind wir uns in der Sache nicht.“ „Um genaueres fest zu stellen,“ verdeutliche Helryx die Situation, „müssten wir einen dieser Fremden erwischen und dingfest machen.“ „Wie will der Orden das anstellen?“ fragte die Turaga neugierig, „weiß man den schon wie viele Fremde es sein könnten?“ „Schwer zu sagen,“ gab Helryx zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „wir haben zwölf Aussagen aus verschiedenen Teilen Mata Nuis.“ „Diese lassen den Schluss zu,“ räusperte die Toa, „das es zwischen sieben und zehn Fremde sein könnten.“ „Auch behaupten die Zeugen,“ meinte Helryx, „das es verschiedene Fremde sind.“ „Sie behaupten aus den Umrissen drei verschiedene Fremde erkannt zu haben.“ betonte die Toa ernst, „drei monströse Wesen die wir Strangers nennen, vier die Matoranern ähneln und drei in massiven Rüstungen.“ „Letztere haben demnach sechs Augen und ihre Rüstungen sollen schwarz sein,“ beendete die Toa nachdenklich, „Brutaka, der auch einen gesehen haben will, nennt sie die Schwarzen.“ „Ich habe sie gesehen,“ sprach der Titan und trat unangemeldet in das Zimmer, „drei Schwarze erschienen aus dem Nichts und nahmen die Maske des Lebens an sich.“ „Sie haben sie nicht berührt,“ stellte Brutaka mit eiskalter Stimme klar, „sie hatten ein Gefäß dabei, in diesem nahmen sie die Kanohi Ignika mit.“ „Die Schwarzen sind die gefährlichsten Fremden,“ waren die letzten Worte des Titans ehe er das Büro wieder verließ, „sie sind die stärksten.“ „Wir wollen das ein Toa Team versucht die Fremden zu finden,“ bemerkte Helryx entschlossen, „damit wir genau wissen wie viele es sind.“ „Lesen sie dies in ruhe durch,“ verabschiedete sich die Toa, „es wird ihnen die Schwere des Problems noch mal verdeutlichen.“ Wieder in ihrem Büro las Nokama die Berichtete sorgfältig durch. Das es so weit gekommen war, wollte die Turaga zunächst nicht wahrhaben. Doch wenn der Orden von Mata Nui es so detailliert berichtete war dies wie der Tritt eines Kikanalo. Zudem zeichnete sich ein Muster ab, was darauf schließen ließ, das die Fremden nicht willkürlich handelten. Die ersten Opfer waren die Rahi- und Kanohi Drachen gewesen. Dann alle gefürchteten und gefährlichen Rahi. Als nächstes wurden dann die Makuta zum Ziel der Fremden und ihre Rahkshi. Was die rapide Abnahme der finsteren Geschöpfe erklärte. Dann rückten neue Ziel dazwischen. Diese wurden nach dem überarbeiteten Bericht fast zeitgleich ausgeführt. Die Auslöschung der Bohrok, so wie die Zerstörungen des Kolosseums und des Codrex. Zwischen den Ereignissen lag dem Orden nach, nur wenige Stunden. Gleiches betraf den Angriff auf die Toa Mahri und den Toa in Ga Metru. Jeder Schritt der Fremden war demnach bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Von tragischem Zufall oder barbarischer Willkür war hier keine Rede mehr. Hier wurde ein Plan ausgeführt, von gerissenen Strategen durchdacht. Doch wo her wussten die Fremden was, wen sie wann und wo finden würden? Ein Gedankte machte der Turaga jetzt mehr Angst als die Tatsachen. Die Bewohner von Bota Magna und Bara Magna mussten über Wissen verfügen was Mata Nui betraf. Wie sie daran gekommen waren, das konnte sich die Turaga klar vorstellen. Die großen Wesen ließen es in den Archiven zurück wo es später entdeckt wurde. Die andere Theorie erschien Nokama zwar verrückt, aber einiges sprach auch dafür. Vielleicht war es den Bewohnern von Bota Magna und Bara Magna gelungen in eine andere Dimension zu reisen. Dort verliefen die Ereignisse vielleicht so wie hier. Mit diesem verängstigten Wissen kehrten sie dann zurück in ihr Universum. Das wäre die Erklärung warum die Fremden wussten, wo sie die Toa Mahri abfangen konnten und wo sie nach der Maske der Zeit suchen mussten. Die Fremden hatten die Legenden gesehen und wussten was passieren wird, wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahmen. Nokama fragte sich im Kopfer, wo die Fremden als nächstes zuschlagen würden. Zwei Ziele gab es noch, die von zentraler Bedeutung sein konnten. Die Festung des Ordens und die der Makuta. Wieder in Metru Nui; Gali befand sich in einem Saal im Tempel von Ga Metru. Sie überlegte hin und her wen sie in das Team aufnehmen sollte. Tahu und Lewa würden sofort dabei sein wollen, doch stellte der Toa des Feuers ein kleines Risiko da. Er war nach wie vor noch etwas aufbrausend, die Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit hatte ihn nur ein wenig ruhiger gemacht. Toa Pohatu passte ihr besser in das Team. Zumal es bei der Mission darum ging den Gegner zu erforschen und nicht zu bekämpfen. Die Fremden brauchten ein Gesicht, eines das nicht auf losen Aussagen beruhte. Verlässliche Bilder von Personen die wussten worauf es zu achten war. Gali empfing zuerst Lewa, da die anderen noch nicht eingetroffen waren. „Geht es um die Sache mit dem Codrex?“ war die erste Frage des Toa nach dem er mit dem Faust gegen Faust gegrüßt hatte, „wir haben die Angreifer verfolgt und in den Sümpfen verloren.“ „Was soll die Mission bringen?“ beendete er missmutig, „sag es schon Schwester?“ „Der Orden möchte das wir heraus finden was der Feind ist,“ sagte Gali und reichte ihrem Toa Bruder den Bericht, „der Orden braucht Klarheit?“ „Warum schicken keinen Agenten los?“ wollte Lewa zurecht wissen, „die haben doch genug Leute die stärker als ein Toa sind.“ „Lese den Bericht,“ murmelte Gali mit wenig Begeisterung, „sie fürchten das die Fremden einen Angriff auf die Ordensfestung auf Daxia geplant haben könnten.“ „Das erklärt natürlich einiges,“ gab Lewa zurück und schlug die Mappe zu, „das heißt wir müssen uns mit dem Phantom anlegen?“ Kapitel 3; Zur gleichen Zeit in Ta Metru; Tahu und Kopaka blieben genau auf dem Abstand zu dem Etwas, das sich etwa dreihundert Meter vor ihnen bewegte. Sie konnten nicht genau sagen was es war, da sie nur den Umriss erkennen konnten, wenn sich das Licht darin spiegelte. Das Was auch Immer griff die beiden Toa nicht an, es schien sie wohl hin und wieder an zusehen. Dies verriet das Lichtblitzen, wenn sich das Wesen bewegte. Wenn Kopaka sich nicht verschätze, war dieses Wesen etwas größer als ein Turaga, aber auch nicht so groß wie ein Toa. „Was sucht es hier in Ta Metru?“ fragte Tahu leise und vorsichtig, „hier gibt es doch nichts zu holen?“ „Stop,“ gebot Kopaka und hob die Hand, „da vorne ist noch eins!“ „Also sind es mindestens Zwei,“ gab Tahu flüsternd zurück, „warum greifen sie uns nicht an?“ „Weil sie in uns keine Bedrohung sehen,“ nahm der Toa des Eises an, „beziehungsweise wir sie nicht bei irgend etwas relevantem erwischt haben.“ „Das sind aber nicht die,“ erinnerte der Toa des Feuers, „die den Codrex zerstört haben.“ „Nein, die in Karda Nui waren stämmiger und hatten sechs blaue Augen,“ flüsterte Kopaka und wurde noch leiser, „die hier haben wenn das Lichtblitzen nicht zu verfälscht nur ein großes Auge.“ Jetzt bewegten sich zwei rote Punkte über den Boden. Die beiden Toa blieben auf der Stelle stehen. Die Punkte bewegten sich auf sie zu. Bald endete der eine Punkt auf Kopakas Stirn und der andere auf der von Tahu. Die Toa erstarrten und blieben bewegungslos stehen. „Die haben uns eine Falle gestellt,“ knurrte Tahu und hob langsam seine Hände, „bloß keine falschen Bewegungen.“ „Das sagt hier der Richtige,“ gab Kopaka genervt zurück, „ich bin die Ruhe in Person.“ Jetzt erschienen ein zweiter roter Punkt auf den Masken der Toa. Beide bemerkten jetzt auch einen leichten Schwächeanfall. Das war es für das erste mit ihren Elementar- und Maskenkräften. Böse Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Fehlte nur noch das irgend etwas in einem großen Feuerball explodierte und der daraus resultierende Trümmerhagel. Der Teil des Szenarios blieb bis jetzt aus. Zum anderen lebten sie beide noch. Die im Licht schimmernden Silhouetten hatten sie umstellt. Einer im Rücken, einer von vorne und beiden Seiten. Die Toa schwiegen und warteten ab was passierte. Doch weder fiel ein Schuss noch kamen die Fremden näher. Sie musterten die Toa weiter ohne sich zu bewegen. „Was haben die jetzt vor?“ fragte der Toa des Feuers als ein blauer Punkt seinen Körper abwanderte, „die scannen uns doch nicht etwa?“ „Das haben die Strangers in Karda Nui doch schon gemacht,“ erinnerte sich Kopaka sauer, „jetzt werden wir von den Hunter´s erneut gescannt.“ „Erst haben sie unsere wichtigsten Symbole zerstört und wichtige Kanohi Masken erbeutet,“ meinte Tahu zornig, „jetzt erforschen sie uns.“ „Auf was warten die?“ flüsterte Tahu jetzt langsam nervös werdend, „die bleiben auf Distanz und tun nichts.“ „Wie kommunizieren die unter einander?“ erkundigte sich Kopaka leise, „bis her ist von denen kein Ton zu uns rüber gekommen.“ „Die müssen Masken oder so etwas Ähnliches haben,“ gab Tahu leise zurück, „das den Ton völlig isoliert.“ Plötzlich sackte der Toa des Feuers auf die Knie, einer der Fremden hatte ihn in den Oberschenkel geschossen. Kopaka half sofort und holte eine Druckplatte aus seinem Rückenfach. Dies legte er auf die Schusswunde und aktivierte sie. „Ahhh, das tut weh!“ schrie der Toa schmerzverzerrt, „aber der Schmerz legt sich wieder.“ „Was soll das?!“ fauchte Kopaka die Fremden an, „wir haben euch nichts getan!“ „Ahhh, das tut weh!“ wiederholte einer der Fremden in der Stimme von Tahu, „aber der Schmerz legt sich wieder.“ „„Was soll das?!“ wiederholte ein anderer Fremder in Kopakas Stimme, „wir haben euch nichts getan!“ Die zwei Toa erschraken und ärgerten sich zugleich. Die Fremden an Hand einer Stimme zu erkennen war dahin. Sie kopierten die Stimmen ihres Gegenüber. Jetzt geschah etwas, womit die Toa noch weniger gerechnet hatten. Die Fremden hoben ihre Tarnung auf. Die Fremden sahen aus wie ein Mittelding zwischen Toa und Turaga. Ihre Rüstungen schienen sehr fortschrittlich zu sein. Doch trugen sie keine Kanohi Masken. Das was sie trugen, deckte den ganzen Kopf ab. Zwei der Fremden hatten über dem Masken artigen Gesicht ein grünes Lichtvisier die anderen zwei ein rotes Lichtvisier. „Legt eure Waffen auf den Boden!“ befahl einer der Fremden mit rotem Lichtvisier mit Tahus Stimme, „wenn ihr alle Waffen und ich meine alle Waffen, abgelegt habt, geht ihr sechs große Schritte nach hinten mit gehobenen Händen!“ „Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr?!“ fauchte der Toa des Feuers, „unsere Welt und wir haben euch nichts getan!“ „Noch nicht!“ betonte der Fremde finster und der rote Punkt des Zielsuchsystems wanderte zwischen die Augen des Toa, „doch wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten, würdet ihr unsere Welt zerstören!“ „Von was bitte sprecht ihr?“ fragte Kopaka höflich und gab Tahu mit Handzeichen zu verstehen, das er sich beruhigen sollte. „Das erfahrt ihr noch früh genug,“ betonte der Fremde jetzt in Kopakas Stimme, „für das erste wisst ihr genug.“ Widerwillig folgten die Toa der Anweisung. Sie legten alle ihre Waffen ab und zogen sich sechs große Schritte zurück. Mit zornigen Blicken sahen sie zu wie eine der Fremden, die Rüstung und die Kopfbedeckung wies weibliche Züge auf, die Waffen aufnahm und mit ihnen langsam wieder unsichtbar wurde. Die Toa blickten jetzt besonders konzentriert auf das Geschehen. Sie sahen wie zunächst ein feines Netz aus Hexfeldern die Rüstung überzog und dann Feld für Feld unsichtbar wurde. Die zwei Toa erkannten sofort das dies keine Machtfähigkeit war sondern irgend eine Technik. Bald waren alle Fremden auf diese Art und Weise wieder verschwunden. Mit ihnen aber auch die Waffen der Toa. Kapitel 4; Mit beträchtlicher Verspätung traten Tahu und Kopaka in Galis Büro. Die Schussverletzung erstickte den Anflug von Frust und ließ Gali entgeistert ausatmen. Die Gesichter ihrer Toa Brüder sprach mehr als tausend Bände. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie sofort nach dem die Toa sich hingesetzt hatten, „seit ihr den Fremden begegnet?“ „Ja das sind wir?“ erwiderte der Toa des Feuers wütend, „ich glaube wir sind ihnen zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, die haben irgend etwas in Ta Metru gesucht.“ „Du hast sie provoziert?“ wollte Gali wissen und deutete auf die Schussverletzung, „darauf hin schossen sie auf dich?“ „Nein Schwester,“ übernahm Kopaka schützend das Wort, „die haben geschossen damit wir irgend etwas laut sagen.“ „Damit sie unsere Stimmen aufnehmen und kopieren konnten,“ fuhr Toa mit geballter Faust fort, „die tragen andere Masken als wir, man sieht nicht wenn sie sprechen.“ „Zudem schützen diese Masken den ganzen Kopf.“ „Wir haben gesehen wie sie sich unsichtbar machen,“ sagte Tahu jetzt etwas besser gelaunt, „es ist eine Technik, keine Masken oder Elementarkraft.“ „Es sieht so aus wie eine zweite Haut auf ihrer Rüstung,“ beschrieb Kopaka den Vorgang, „auf dem Spiegelt sich dann die Umgebung wieder.“ „Das ist eine wunderbare und zugleich erschreckende Information,“ gab Lewa zu, „wie sehen die Fremden aus?“ Tahu und Kopaka sortierten die Gedanken noch einmal und sahen dann den Toa der Luft an. Dieser wartete bereits gespannt auf die Antwort. „Sie sind etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als ein Toa,“ beschrieb Tahu die Fremden, „sie tragen Rüstungen die unseren nicht ähnlich sehen.“ „An der Form der Rüstungen und den Kopfbedeckungen erkennt man deutlich,“ fuhr der Toa des Feuers fort, „ob sie weiblich oder männlich sind.“ „Anders als bei den Kanohi Masken sieht man bei ihnen nicht wenn sie sprechen,“ übernahm Kopaka das Wort, „über dem maskenartigen Gesicht befindet sich ein Visier aus grünem oder roten Licht.“ „Wir haben vermutlich Hunter gesehen,“ überlegte der Toa des Eises laut, „sie trugen zwei Schusswaffen, ein Schwert und ein Schild bei sich.“ Lewa und Gali sahen sich einander an, ihre Blicke sagten alles. Die Fremden waren auf alle Formen des Kampfes vorbereitet. Dies ließ auf weitere militärische Ziele schließen. Welche Ziele gab es noch in Metru Nui, die für die Fremden noch interessant sein konnten. Klar, schoss es den zwei Toa durch den Kopf, die hatten es auf die Maskenproduktion abgesehen. „Nehmt euch neue Waffen,“ bemerkte Gali während sie aufstand, „wir müssen so schnell es geht zurück nach Ta Metru.“ „Die Fremden könnten es auf die Maskenschmieden abgesehen haben,“ betonte die Toa des Wassers besorgt, „wenn sie diese zum Stillstand bringen, wäre dies eine weitere schwere Niederlage!“ „Also los Brüder!“ beendete sie und verließ kampfbereit das Büro, „wir werden uns den Fremden in den Weg stellen.“ „Wenn wir sie schon nicht vernichten können,“ sprach Lewa entschlossen, „versuchen wir sie von ihrem Ziel ab zubringen.“ Die Sirenen in den Manufakturen heulten als die vier Toa in Ta Metru ankamen. Im Halbdunkel der Abenddämmerung war nicht mehr der Lichtbruch zu sehen, der zumindest die Umrisse der Fremden offen gelegt hätte. Jetzt waren sie wahrhaft unsichtbar. Die Toa blieben zusammen, sie hielten sich an ihren Grundsatz, der ihnen schon oft aus fast unmöglichen Situationen geholfen hatte, gemeinsam sind wir stark. Die Fremden hingegen schienen jetzt getrennt zu operieren, das war für die Toa ein gewisser Vorteil. Plötzlich erschien einer der Fremden in etwa einhundert Meter Entfernung. Da der Angreifer die Masken und Elementarkräfte nicht blockiert hatte, setzte Tahu diese auch sofort ein. Seine Feuerbälle drangen aber durch den Fremden als wäre er ein Geist. Auch der Eisstrahl von Kopaka erzielte keine Wirkung. Erst dein leichte Flutwelle von Gali, die über den Boden rollte, ließ den Fremden in einer komischen Art und Weise explodieren. „Du hast ihn besiegt!“ freute sich Kopaka frühzeitig und freute sich, „einer weniger von den.“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Lewa scharf und hielt ein kleines nasses Gerät in der Hand, „über dieses Gerät hier können die Fremden ein dreidimensionales Bild von sich erzeugen.“ „Zum Makuta mit den Fremden,“ fluchte Taho und wurde von einer Welle Jähzorn erfasst, „was für Überraschungen haben diese Besucher noch auf Lager?!“ Zur gleichen Zeit in den Höhlen zwischen der Insel Mata Nui und Metru Nui; Die Kolonien der Bohrok existierten nicht mehr. Die große Höhle, die einst ihr Herz darstellten diente nun jemandem anders als Stützpunkt. Eine Stadt aus Containern, Stacheldrahtzäunen und Wachtürmen hatte den Platz eingenommen. Die Techniker sicherten die Führungsschienen für den großen Fahrstuhl, der die Höhle mit der Oberfläche verband. Immer mehr Truppen und Fahrzeuge wurden von Basislager I zu Basislager II übergesetzt. Die Phase II hatte begonnen. Neben dem Oberoffizier stand eine Matoranerin mit blau silberner Rüstung. Sie musterte die Truppen die gerade aus der Fahrstuhlkammer marschierten. „Subject T,“ begrüßte der technische Offizier die blau silberne Matoranerin, „sind sie bereit das zu beenden was sie in ihrem früheren Dasein nicht beenden konnten?“ „Ja das bin ich,“ bestätigte die Blausilberne mit kalter Stimme, „es wird langsam Zeit das ich mich etwas austoben kann.“ „Sieben Monate in einem künstlichen Schlaf sind mehr als genug,“ fügte sie rasch hinzu, „ich habe viel zu lange die Zeit im Labor verbracht.“ „Nur nichts überstürzen,“ mischte sich der Oberoffizier ein, „ich kann ihre Beweggründe gut nach vollziehen, doch sollten sie bei all der Rache Taktik und Strategie nicht vergessen.“ „Machen sie sich keine Sorge Sir,“ erwiderte die Blausilberne, „ihr ist die Tragweite der Mission durch aus bewusst.“ Ein weiterer Offizier trat hinzu und wandte sich an die Matoranerin, „Subject T, sie dürfen sich ihr Team zusammen stellen.“ „Abtreten,“ sprach der Oberoffizier und lächelte finster, „stellen sie ihr Team zusammen und beginnen mit der Mission.“ Kapitel 5; Wenige Stunden später in Ta Metru; Die Toa hatten die Wachen im Tempelbezirk verstärkt. Zum einen weil es in den letzten Tagen zu mehreren Entführungen gekommen war, welche auf Grund ihrer Ausführung auf die Fremden schließen ließ. Zum einen war eine ganze Gruppe Toa verschwunden, welche einen Blick auf die Oberfläche werfen sollten. Da Ga Metru dem Ausgang des Höhlensystems am nächsten lag, galt es hier die Truppen zu verstärken. Doch der wichtigste Grund waren die Toa Steine die sich im Tempel befanden. Auch Brutaka und Axonn unterstützen die Toa vor Ort. Notfalls um die Steine fort zu Teleportieren. Die beiden Titane rechneten fest mit einem Angriff auf den Tempelbezirk. Zum anderen hatte der Orden von Mata Nui erkannt, welche strategische Rolle der Stadtteil spielte. Wenn Ga Metru in die Hände der Fremden fiel, würde ihnen der Weg in das Mata Nui Universum offen stehen. Das nächste Ziel wäre dann das Kolosseum, die Steuerzentrale des Mata Nui Universums. Brutaka begleitete ein Team von vier Toa zum Haupttor des Tempelbezirks. Es lag an der Hauptstraße und bot die größte Angriffsfläche. Eine scheinbar normale Matoranerin trat auf den Titan zu und verneigte sich. „Sie sind Brutaka?“ sprach die Matoranerin jetzt ängstlich, „dann habe ich etwas für sie.“ Ohne das der Titan antworten konnte, legte die Matoranerin ein Stück einer zertrümmerten Toa Rüstung auf den Boden. Dem Titan direkt vor die Füße. Aus sicherer Distanz und im Tarnmodus beobachtete Subject T das Geschehen. Sie zählte die anwesenden Toa und suchte nach namhaften unter ihnen. Zunächst stießen ihr Tahu und Lewa ins Auge, später Gali und Pohatu. Der Orden hatte einiges aufgefahren um den Tempelbezirk zu schützen. Ihre Teamkameraden hatte sie wichtige Positionen beziehen lassen. Die übrigen Trupps, die so genannten Wasserratten würden erst nach Deaktivierung der Sicherheitssysteme angreifen. Zum leichten Ärgernis der Blausilbernen standen ihr keine Exicuter zur Verfügung. Nur eine Schar Cleaner der Zesk unterstützten ihre Hunter. Sie selbst war nicht mehr das was einmal war, doch verfügte sie dennoch über Fragmente ihrer damaligen Existenz. Sie konnte immer noch die Anwesenheit eines Toa spüren und das machte sie für die Matoraner und Agori von Bara Magna zu einer exzellenten Toa Jägerin. Jetzt erschien auch noch Onua auf dem Gelände. Nur Kopaka fehlte um die Toa Nuva zu vervollständigen. Der Rest waren Toa deren Namen Subject T nicht kannte. Meist neue Toa die wohl aus der Not heraus erschaffen worden waren. Was der Blausilbernen leichte Schmerzen bereitete. Denn dies bedeutete, dass als bald auch die Matoraner ins Ziel rücken würden. Doch jetzt ruhten ihre Augen und Gedanken auf Axonn und Brutaka. Beide Titanen standen vor dem Überrest der Rüstung und schienen wenig begeistert darüber zu sein. Ganz wie es Subject T geplant hatte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Timer, der Teil ihrer Rüstung war und sich auf der rechtem Unterarmpanzer befand. Dreißig Minuten bis zum Beginn der Mission. Brutaka erschrak als er die Rüstung wieder erkannte. Wie kam sie hier her? Vom Grund des Meeres aus den Ruinen der Grube nach Metru Nui? Doch dem Titan blieb nicht viel Zeit den Schock zu verdauen, denn mehre leichte Druckwellen wirkten von allen Seiten auf ihn ein, dicht gefolgt von einem hellblauem Lichtblitz. Zu seinem weiteren Entsetzen spürte er jetzt einen plötzlichen Schwächeanfall und wie seine Maskenkräfte versagten. Die Fremden griffen den Tempelbezirk an, wie es der Titan schon lange vorher prophezeit hatte. Nun hörte er Schüsse von Vorne, Links und Rechts. Die Toa teilten sich auf und suchten Deckung. Da die meisten von ihnen auf einen taktischen Fernkampf nicht vorbereitet waren. So etwas hatte es in ihrem Universum nie gegeben. Jetzt war das Geräusch von Explosionen zu hören und das Rauschen von Motoren. Letztere näherten sich von der Wasserseite aus. Binnen weniger Minuten befanden sich die Verteidiger in einem Kampf an vier Fronten. Axonn der ebenfalls die schwerwiegende Situation erkannt hatte, sammelte die Toa Nuva um sich, dann stellte er den Kontakt zu Brutaka her. „Wir treffen uns mit den Toa Nuva am Tempel,“ teilte er dem Titan mit, „wir müssen die Toa Steine hier fortschaffen!“ Subject T brauchte auf dem Weg zum Tempel nur wenige Gegner ausschalten, den die Truppen hatten bis jetzt alles feste im Griff. Doch wusste sie aber auch, dass sich das Blatt schnell wenden konnte. Daher galt es jetzt so schnell wie Möglich zum Tempel zu kommen. Ihr Team, so konnte sie auf dem Display auf des rechten Unterarmpanzers feststellen, hatte die finale Position bezogen. Besonders Subject N spielte eine wichtige Rolle im weiteren Verlauf des Plans. Während sie sich um Brutaka kümmern würde, sollte er sich Axonn vorknöpfen. Dies sollte den Schock und das Entsetzen noch um einiges schlimmer machen, als er ohne hin schon war. Eine Art symbolträchtiger Akt um ein paar böse Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit zu wecken. Das Gefecht erreichte jetzt seinen Höhepunkt, die meisten Toa waren besiegt und die Kämpfe reduzierten sich auf das Gebiet direkt um den Tempel. Die Toa Nuva stellten sich entschlossen dem letzten Widerstand. Pohatu und Onua bedrängten einen der Fremden, konnten aber wegen dessen Tarnung kaum etwas ausrichten. Hielten ihn aber auf. Tahu und Lewa erging es nicht anders. Nur Gali und Kopaka hatten anfänglich Erfolg. Auf jeden Fall erkauften sie den Titanen wertvolle Minuten. Axonn und Brutaka hatten das Zentrum des Tempels erreicht und bereiteten sich vor die Steine aus dem Schrein zu nehmen. Als sie das Werk vollbracht hatten und dem großen Geist die Ehre erweisen wollten, hörten sie ein metallenes Klatschen. „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe,“ sprach eine Frauenstimme finster und kalt, „sie haben uns eine Menge Arbeit abgenommen.“ „Nein,“ keuchte Brutaka und sah wieder die Rüstung vor Augen, „das kannst nicht du sein, du bist in der Grube umgekommen?!“ „Ja und Nein,“ meinte die Frauenstimme leise aber erhaben, „Ich kam in der Grube um, doch hat man mich aus den Fragmenten meiner Rüstung neu erschaffen.“ „Nun bin ich zurück,“ beendete die Stimme mit einem finsteren Lachen, „um mich für alles zu rächen.“ Kapitel 6; Der Titan drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Vor ihm schälte sich eine Fremde aus dem Nichts. Trotz ihres neuen Körpers und der ihm völlig unbekannten Rüstung, erkannte Brutaka jene wieder, die er in die Grube gebracht hatte. Auch Axonn blieb die Luft weg als sich neben ihm ein Fremder aus dem Nichts schälte. Das Wesen das etwas kleiner als ein Toa war und eine grünsilberne Rüstung trug, wies Merkmale auf, die der Titan nur zu gut kannte. „Wie konnten sie dich rekonstruieren?“ gab Axonn schockiert zurück, „Terridax hatte dich völlig absorbiert!?“ „Nun ja,“ gab der Fremde der Subject N genannt wurde unbeeindruckt zurück, „die Fremden waren schon einmal hier gewesen, weit vor den Ereignissen um Terridax.“ „Wie dem auch sei,“ beendete der Grünsilberne zufrieden, „ich bin hier um zu kämpfen, nicht wegen nem Smaltalk.“ Jetzt begannen zwei Duelle mit unglaublicher Härte und Gnadenlosigkeit. Geballte Kraft stieß auf Agilität und Geschwindigkeit. Traditionelle Kampfmuster auf neue hinterhältige Kampfsysteme. Zu spät bemerkten die Titane das die Kämpfe zunächst nur der Ablenkung dienten. Denn während sie gebunden waren, erschienen weitere Fremde über die Treppen. Sie brachten ein Gefäß mit, dass für den Abtransport der Toasteine bestimmt sein musste. Der Kampf hätte noch länger dauern müssen, dachte Subject T, während sie Brutakas kurze Ablenkung brutal ausnutzte. Subject N tat dies auch bei Axonn und ließ sich die Chance nicht nehmen. Brutaka spürte jeden Treffer des Gewehres während er nach hinten taumelte. Er konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten. Dies machte sich Subject T zu nutzen. Doch der Titan konnte den Sprung abwehren. Während des Fluges durch den Raum verlor die Blausilberne den Helm und die Pistole. Doch überstand sie den Sturz ohne Kratzer. Jetzt erblickte er das wahre Gesicht und sein Alptraum bestätigte sich ein für alle male. Sich der Situation bewusst ergriff Subject T einen Raketenwerfer eines anderen Agori Soldaten. Sofort schoss sie auf den Titan der noch immer unter Schock zu stehen schien. Das Geschoss traf und die Explosion brachte Brutaka erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht. Diesesmal schaffte er es aber nicht den Sprung ab zu wehren. Zeitgleich kam der Schmerz des Aufpralls und der des Stichs in die Schulter. Verschwommen sah der Titan wie sein Freund Axonn zu Boden ging und die Fremden die sechs Toa Steine vorsichtig in das Gefäß legten. Wie sie es schlossen und den Tempel wieder verließen. Zuletzt erblickte er wie die blausilberne Fremde seine Maske in der Hand hielt. Mit den Worten „du wirst einiges zu berichten haben,“ schritt sie von der Brust des Titanen und folgte den anderen die Treppe hinaus. Wieder im Basislager II; Subject T und Subject N verfolgten wie das Gefäß mit den Steinen in einem speziellen Container geladen wurde. Zusammen mit den Kanohi Masken der beiden Titane. Sie würden in einem der vielen Labore landen, vielleicht auf dem Flaggschiff. Doch eine Sache war sicher, die Agori würden sie vom Planeten schaffen. „Die Kommandantur verlangt nach ihnen,“ sprach ein Soldat und zeigte auf die Container die zusammen gesetzt ein Labor ergaben, „es geht um die Sache mit den Titanen.“ Ohne zu Antworten folgten sie dem Agori bis in den Verwaltungstrakt. Dort wurden sie von Oberoffizier Gondon begrüßt, „gute Arbeit da unten im Tempel.“ „Doch wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf,“ sprach Subject T nach dem sie salutiert hatte, „die Titane sind uns trotz des Eindämmen ihrer Fähigkeiten noch überlegen.“ „Wir sind ihnen im Alleingang nicht gewachsen,“ fuhr sie mit sachlicher Stimme fort, „wir hatten heute nur Glück, unter anderen Voraussetzungen hätten die Titane den Sieg für sich entschieden.“ „Sie haben trotz des Erfolges die Realität nicht aus den Augen verloren,“ bestätigte der Oberoffizier die Aussage der Blausilbernen, „deshalb habe ich sie hier her befohlen.“ „Zu erst aber mal zum wesentlichen Punkt,“ fuhr Gondon zufrieden fort, „sie bekommen ein neues Team und werden einer Sondereinheit zugeteilt.“ „Keine normalen Agori oder Matoraner,“ lächelte der Oberoffizier finster, „ihr beide seit nicht die einzigen Subjects.“ „Es gibt noch mehr von uns?“ erkundigte sich Subject N erstaunt, „wie viele habt ihr noch geschaffen?“ „Drei Weitere,“ sprach einer der Wissenschaftler, „wie ihr haben sie eine besondere Fähigkeit, die sie von den anderen abhebt.“ „Morgen werden sie aus dem Schlaf erwachen,“ freute sich der Wissenschaftler und wies auf drei Kammern mit einer Nährlösung, „dort ruhen sie, so wie ihr noch vor einigen Tagen.“ Die zwei Wissenschaftler führten Gonden und die zwei Subjects in das Labor zu den Kammern. N las die Aufschrift unter der Kammer in dem ein weibliches Geschöpf schwamm und vereinzelt zuckte. Das Wesen das wie eine Agori aussah wurde über einen Schlauch ernährt. Auf dem Display stand der Name Subject S “Shelke“ und auf dem daneben Subject A „Azul“. Auf dem dritten Display Subject R „Rosso“. „Eine Frage noch?“ warf die Blausilberne ein, „für was steht das Subject vor den Anfangsbuchstaben unserer Vornamen?“ „Ihr wurdet auf der Basis von Agori und Matoraner erschaffen,“ erklärte einer der Wissenschaftler, „dazu fügten wir Anteile gefangener Toa bzw. Teile gefundener Toa Rüstungen ein.“ „Ihr Fünf seit eine eigene Spezies,“ lächelte der Wissenschaftler, „das Subject ist nur der Name für eure Spezies, ihr seit die erste künstliche Lebensform, die nicht von den Großen Wesen erschaffen wurden.“ Kapitel 7; „Wie sind unsere Namen?“ fragte Subject T und deutete auf die Kammern die leer waren, „dort stehen keine Namen mehr.“ „Ihr tragt die Namen jener Toa,“ meinte der Wissenschaftler und zog zwei Displays aus seinem Mantel, „deren Teile wir in euch implantierte haben.“ Dann reichte er die Displays herüber. Subject T „Tuyet“ stand auf dem was die Blausilberne erhalten hatte, Subject N „Nidhiki“ auf dem anderen. „Subjects,“ gab Nidhiki kopfschüttelnd zurück, „ein sehr einfallsloser Name für eine Spezies.“ „Das mag sein,“ bestätigte der Wissenschaftler und wandte sich den drei aktiven Kammern zu, „wir hätten euch gerne Glatorianer genannt, doch diese waren einst eine Spezies die auf Bara Magna lebte.“ „Sie verschwand aber mit der Zeit,“ fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, „es ziemt sich nicht einer künstlichen Spezies denen Namen einer legendären zu geben.“ „Es ziemt sich auch nicht eine künstliche Spezies zu erschaffen,“ konterte Tuyet mit scharfen Tonfall, „wenn ihr wollt, dass wir für euch arbeiten, nennt uns Glatorianer.“ Die Wissenschaftler sahen Tuyet und Nidhiki an, danach den Oberoffizier. Gondon schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „wurde auch langsam mal Zeit das ihr darauf kommt.“ „Mir ging dieses Subject schon auf die Nerven,“ lachte der Agori herzhaft, „in den Akten bleibt ihr Subjects, aber nach außen seit ihr jetzt Glatorianer.“ Am frühen Morgen stand Tuyet auf und legte ihre Rüstung an. Danach rannte sie in den Laborkomplex. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig um das Erwachen der anderen drei Subjects mit zu erleben. Zu erst erwachte Azul, kurz nach ihm Rosso und zuletzt Shelke. „Euer Team ist jetzt komplett,“ bemerkte Gondon der jetzt neben den zwei stand, „um 16 Uhr bekommt ihr eure neuen Rüstungen und Instruktionen.“ „Wir haben aus den Auswertungen des Einsatzes Konsequenzen gezogen,“ erklärte der Oberoffizier, „wir haben eine Sondereinheit ausgehoben, den Rest erfahrt ihr heute Nachmittag.“ Die Zeit verging rasch und alle fünf Subjects fanden sich in einem gesonderten Teil des Lagers ein. Hier waren die Pioniere und technischen Einheiten untergebracht. Der Oberoffizier erwartete sie bereits. „Ihr seit jetzt Mitglieder der A T S,“ teilte Gondon mit, „Anti Titanen Spezialeinheit und untersteht nicht mehr der regulären Armee.“ „Eure Aufgabe ist es Titane zu jagen und dabei neue Waffen zu testen,“ fuhr der Oberoffizier fort, „zusätzlich werden ihr durch 150 Soldaten der grünen und 150 der roten Legion unterstützt.“ „Sie alle bekommen neue Rüstungen,“ freute sich der Agori, „optisch denen der regulären Truppen doch funktionell denen der Exicuter.“ „Ich habe vergessen das noch 40 Zesk des ersten Pionier Kontingentes zur A T S zugeteilt werden,“ ergänzte Gondon, „zu dem erhält die Einheit den gleichen Status wie die Exicuter.“ Der Oberoffizier sah zu wie die Fünf ihre neuen Rüstungen empfingen und mit diesen in den neuen Wohncontainern verschwanden. Nach einer Stunde kamen sie wieder zurück. Das Hauptdesign der Rüstung hatte sich nicht verändert. Jedoch hatte sie zusätzliche Schulterpanzer erhalten. Auf dem rechten war das Symbol der A T S eingraviert worden. Eine Kanohi Olmak die von zwei Schwertern gekreuzt wurde. Darunter standen die Buchstaben A T S. Auf dem linken Schulterpanzer die Zugehörigkeit der jeweiligen Legion. Tuyet behielt ihr Rüstungsschema aus Blau und Silber. Nidhiki und Rosso Grün und Silber. Shelke und Azul Rot und Silber. Die zusätzlichen Schulterpanzer waren jedoch bei allen Soldaten der A T S Anthrazit gehalten. Ein Agori der Wehrtechnik erwartete sie bereits an einem der Werkstattcontainer. „Zeit euch die neuen Waffen und Projektile vor zustellen,“ begrüßte der Techniker die Fünf, „sie werden sich freuen was wir für euch entwickelt haben.“ „Hauptsächlich haben wir die Projektile verbessert,“ erklärte der Agori und führte die Fünf in den Container, „eines speziell für Makuta und eines gegen Titane.“ „Letztere Munition ist für eure Mag 230 Gewehre gedacht,“ beschrieb der Techniker zufrieden, „sieben Projektile im Magazin, sie müssen im Einzellschussmodus abgefeuert werden.“ „Das Anti Titanen Projektil, kurz A T P hat eine verstärkte Durchschlagskraft und einen explosiven Kern,“ strahlte der Agori, „wir hoffen das sich diese Waffe bewehrt.“ „Die zweite Erneuerung ist das Inferno Projektil,“ übernahm ein Matoraner aus Bara Magna das Wort, „da ein Makuta verbrannt werden muss, haben wir ein Geschoss entwickelt, das innerhalb der Rüstung entzündet.“ „Die letzte Waffe ist ein verbessertes Schwert,“ beendete der Techniker mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden, „es kann kurzzeitig mit einer Energie verstärkt werden, dadurch kann es dann auch vorübergehend durch Stahl schneiden.“ Nach der Waffeneinführung wurden die Fünf zu den großen Motorrädern geführt. Diese boten Platz für zwei Fahrer und eine Reihe zusätzlicher Waffen. Zeit sich für die Jagd aus zustatten. Neben der A T S Standartbewaffnung rüsteten sich die Fünf mit einem Raketenwerfer aus und zusätzlichen Störfeldgranaten. Dann fuhren sie die Fahrzeuge in ihre Boxen. Jetzt warteten sie auf die auf die nächste Einsatzbesprechung. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis zum nächsten Einsatz. Zur gleichen Zeit im Quartier des Ordens irgend wo in Metru Nui; Die Stimmung war gereizt und Helryx lief in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Wieder und wieder sah sie sich die einzige Kamerasequenz an, die es von dem Überfall gab. Sie zeigte wie die blausilberne Fremde dem am Boden liegenden Brutaka die Maske ab nahm. Dann wie sie lange in die Kamera starrte, bevor sie selbst ihren Helm wieder aufsetzte. Nokama schwiegt als Helryx das Video stoppte. „Das ist sie,“ brach die Turaga das Schweigen, „Tuyet ist zurück, sie scheint wirklich sauer zu sein.“ Die Toa nickte und wandte sich an Vakama, „sind die neuen Kanohi Masken für Brutaka und Axonn fertig?“ Der Turaga nickte, „Botar wird sie zusätzlich unterstützen.“ „Aber das holt die Steine nicht zurück,“ gab Helryx besorgt zu bedenken, „die Fremden haben die Kanohi Ignika, dann die Olmak und Rode, dazu die sechs Toa Steine.“ „Das nächste Ziel wird die Kanohi Vahi sein,“ überlege Nokama laut, „wenn sie diese nicht schon gefunden haben.“ „Gefunden haben sie die Maske der Zeit bestimmt schon,“ sagte Vakama leise, „aber sie haben sie noch nicht geborgen, das müssen wir irgend wie verhindern.“ „Hast du eine Idee wie wir das anstellen können?“ wollte Helryx wissen, „wir konnten es nicht verhindern dass sie das Kolosseum zerstörten, auch konnten wir sie nicht davon abhalten sich mächtige Artefakte anzueignen.“ „Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen,“ betonte die Anführerin des Ordens, „wenn die Fremden Karda Nui besetzen und die Maske der Zeit bergen, sind sie in der Lage Bedingungen zu stellen.“ Kapitel 8; „Wie sieht es mit den Toa aus?“ erkundigte sich Nokama hoffnungsvoll, „kommen alle durch?“ „Ja sie werden alle überleben,“ erklärte ein Matoraner aus der Krankenstation, „nur werden wir sie so lange in Protodermis Nitrat legen müssen, bis sie neue Masken erhalten.“ „Wie viele Toa haben wir noch einsatzbereit?“ fragte Helryx mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „ich weiß das die Toa Mahri nicht im Kampf auf dem Tempelbezirk beteiligt waren, dazu gibt es noch ca. 30 bis 40 junge Toa.“ „Hinzu kommt das die Fremden mit unseren Titanen noch Probleme haben,“ erinnerte Nokama mit etwas Hoffnung in der Stimme, „mit etwas Glück können wir die Fremden beschäftigen, dass verschafft wertvolle Zeit.“ „Warten wir ab bis die Toa Nuva wieder einsatzbereit sind,“ sagte Vakama und sah Helryx an, „dann sollen die namhaften Toa einen Plan entwickeln wie sie die Fremden ablenken können.“ „Die Titanen sollten sich um die Fremde und den Fremden kümmern,“ erweiterte der Turaga den Vorschlag, „welche Reinkarnationen von Tuyet und Nidhiki sein könnten.“ „Selbst wenn dies auch nur Zeit erkauft.“ „Ich habe da eine bessere Idee,“ schluch Trinuma vor, „wir locken sie nach Destral, der Köder ist ein Replikat der Avokhii.“ „Das Gerücht um die Maske des Lichts dürfte sie von Metru Nui ablenken,“ betonte der Titan entschlossen, „der Kampf mit den Makuta dürfte sie eine weile beschäftigen.“ „Gut,“ sagte Helryx und nickte Trinuma zu, „lasst ein Replikat der Kanohi Avokhii anfertigen und lasst diese in die Hände der Makuta fallen.“ „Hoffen wir,“ beendete die Toa jetzt auf einmal wieder Nachdenklich, „dass dies die Aufmerksamkeit der Fremden auf sich zieht.“ Die besten Maskenschmiede begannen nun unter der Aufsicht und der Hilfe Turaga Vakamas mit der Arbeit. Es dauert gut einen Monat bis das Replikat fertig war. Wie es der Rat der Turaga und der Orden beschlossen hatten, wurde die zweite Avokhii jedoch mit einem Fehler versehen. Sie würde nach einer gewissen Zeit ihre Kräfte verlieren. Brutaka und Botar würden sie nach Destral Teleportieren. Die Fremden hatten sich in der Zeit zwar hin und wieder gezeigt, doch zu Übergriffen kam es nicht. Es bestätigte sich aber, was der Orden vermutet hatte. Die Fremden suchten wieder nach Artefakten und sie studierten weiter die Lebensweisen der Bewohner von Mata Nui. Es war eine trügerische Ruhe, das war offensichtlich. Die Fremden würden wieder zuschlagen, nur dann wann und wo man es am wenigsten erwartete. Die Besucher stellten sich nach wie vor als unberechenbar heraus. Besonders häufig wurden sie im Tempelbezirk gesichtet. Was immer noch für eine strategisch wichtige Position darstellte. Die Bewohner Ga Metrus litten enorm unter dem Druck einer eventuellen Invasion der Fremden. Der örtliche Pressesprecher philosophierte immer öfter über die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Brutaka und Axonn teilten seine Meinung, denn sie hatten wahrlich Gründe dafür. Im Hafen von Ga Metru; „Ich denke das sie beim nächsten mal stärker Waffen gegen uns einsetzten,“ überlegte Axonn laut und sah nach oben auf die natürliche Treppe die vor einem Höhleneingang endete, „sie wissen das sie uns sonst nicht gewachsen sind.“ „Das Problem ist ein ganz anderes,“ gab ein Matoraner zu bedenken während er sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe der Titane setzte, „die Fremden brauchen Ga Metru als Ausgangspunkt für ihre Invasion.“ „Hier werden sie zu erst zuschlagen,“ schob er rasch nach, „hier wird ihr Hauptangriff beginnen.“ Von einem Felsvorsprung unter dem Ausgang standen Tuyet und Nidhiki. Sie hatten die Tarnung aufgehoben so das man sie von den Anlegern im Hafen von Ga Metru sehen konnte. Brutaka und Axonn erblickten sie und starrten sauer nach oben. „Da lauern die Fremden und sehen zu wie das Leben hier seinen Lauf nimmt,“ brummte Axonn sauer, „sie ergötzen sich an dem Anblick, den der Druck der von ihnen, die Leute verändert.“ „So lange sie nicht irgend wen Angreifen,“ erwiderte Brutaka ruhig, „sollen sie zusehen.“ „Was denkst du muss das für ein Leben sein?“ war jetzt von Axonn zu hören, „erschaffen in einem Labor mit Erinnerungen einer anderen Person?“ „Dazu nur um einem System zu dienen,“ ergänzte Brutaka und empfand etwas Mitleid mit der Fremden Tuyet, „sie tut alles um ein Leben zu leben, doch nur um ein Dasein als eine atmende Waffe zu fristen.“ „Dein Mitleid ändert jetzt aber nichts an der Situation,“ verdeutlichte Axonn traurig, „sie wird unser Feind bleiben.“ Spät in der Nacht drehte Brutaka noch eine letzte Runde als er auf der Balustrade einer Kathedrale eine Gestalt kauern sah. Als er näher kam, erkannte er das es Tuyet war, die zusätzliche einen Mantel passend zu ihrer Rüstung trug. Die Fremde musste auch ihn bemerkt haben, den sie sprang jetzt vom Geländer um leicht wie eine Rahikatze mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auf zusetzen. „Das nenne ich jetzt mal mutig kleines Fräulein,“ sprach der Titan und richtete sein Schwert auf die neue Tuyet, „sich mir unbewaffnet zu nähern und auch meine Kräfte nicht zu dämmen.“ „Wer sagt denn das ich unbewaffnet bin?“ entgegnete Tuyet mit emotionsloser Stimme, „ich habe deine Kräfte nicht gedämmt, weil ich mit ihnen sprechen muss.“ „Was gibt es zwischen einem Verteidiger und Angreifer zu besprechen?“ konterte Brutaka mit strengem Blick, „mir würde da nichts einfallen.“ „Was würden sie sagen,“ sprach Tuyet und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Titan um, „wenn es um das Überleben eines Mitgliedes des Ordens geht?“ „Soll das ein Scherz sein?“ gab Brutaka empört zurück, „ihr seit eine Fremde, ihr seit einer der Feinde?“ „Das Stimmt,“ bestätigte Tuyet noch immer emotionslos, „doch habt ihr noch einen Feind, einen den ihr kennt, aber der grausamer ist als wir.“ „Der alte Feind hat euch eine Falle gestellt,“ verabschiedete sich Tuyet jetzt mit diplomatischem Ton, „im Süden wird einer von euch den Makuta in die Falle gehen.“ „Warte!“ rief Brutaka und sah der Fremden nach die am Pier stehen geblieben war, „woher weist du das?“ „Wir haben es gesehen,“ erwiderte Tuyet, „es war der gleiche Zufall wie der, welcher uns zu euren Feinden machte.“ Dann sprang sie ins Wasser und verschwand. Kapitel 9; In der Basis traf Tuyet wieder auf Nidhiki der jetzt eine Rüstung in dem gleichen Farbschema wie sie trug. „Wir haben einen neuen im Team,“ erklärte Nidhiki zufrieden, „darauf hin haben die noch mal die Rüstungen angepasst.“ „Immer zwei mit dem gleichen Farbschema,“ fuhr er fort, „du und ich tragen jetzt blausilber, Rosso und Azul grünsilber, Shelke und Vincent rotanthrazit.“ „Uns haben sie aber eine Ausnahme machen lassen,“ lächelte er, „du bekommst jetzt blauanthrazit.“ „Auch gut,“ nahm Tuyet die für sie jetzt weniger wichtige Information war, „aber wir haben jetzt ein anderes Problem.“ „Lass hören?“ entgegnete Nidhiki jetzt mit ernster Stimme, „lass mich raten, er hat dir nicht geglaubt?“ Tuyet nickte bestätigend, „das heißt das wir jetzt sieben Tage Zeit haben um uns selbst darum zu kümmern.“ „Das alles um eine zusätzliche Verhandlungsposition zu schaffen,“ brummte Nidhiki und schüttelte den Kopf, „was für eine Ironie, oder nicht?“ „Den Titan zu retten,“ fauchte Tuyet jetzt jähzornig und mit geballten Fäusten, „der mich einst aus meiner Welt in die Grube entführte.“ „Aber Mission bleibt Mission,“ beruhigte sie sich wieder, „muss ich meine Rache halt aufschieben.“ „Na gut,“ sagte Nidhiki schlicht, „dann mache ich mich bereit damit wir morgen los ziehen können.“ Am Morgen trafen sich die Sechs und rüsteten sich ein. Hauptsächlich Inferno Projektile und A T P´s, dazu Raketenwerfer. Die üblichen Granaten und Anti Kraft Störsender. Die Furno Bikes waren schnell und verfügten auch über ein Tarnsystem. Wenn auch eines, dass eine kürze Laufzeit hatte. Vier Tage später auf dem südlichen Kontinent; Trinuma und Botar waren trotz der Präsenz der Fremden aus Metru Nui abgezogen worden. Sie sollten eine Fracht dort in Empfang nehmen, die für den Orden von größerer Wichtigkeit war. Doch die Übergabe hatte sich als eine Falle der Makuta entpuppt. Die Rakshi Horde, welche die erste Welle darstellte, besiegten die Titane ohne Probleme. Doch doch dies diente nur dazu, um den Makuta die Zeit zu geben, sie ein zu kreisen. Der mächtigste unter den Makuta war Icarax . Er führte den Trupp an. Nach einem harten Gefecht, dass den Titanen fast alle Kräfte gekostet hatte, waren viele der Makuta besiegt. Doch die übrigen hatten sie weiter eingekreist. Nach weiterem zähen hin und her trennten die Makuta die Titane. Die Makuta hielten Trinuma in Schach und Icarax setzte Botar zu. Jetzt begann er mit dem beeinflussen der Schwerkraft. Der Titan spürt den Schmerz der mit jedem weiteren Druck zu nahm. Doch dann endete er und der laute Schrei von Icarax war zu hören. Der Makuta bäumte sich auf und schrie. Hastig fuhr er herum und schrie erneut auf. Botar versuchte zu sehen wer den Makuta angriff. Dann begann Qualm aus der Körperhülle zu steigen gefolgt von Stichflammen aus allen. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei verging Icarax in einer weiteren Flammenwelle. Die qualmende Körperhülle klappte zusammen und gab den Blick auf eine Gestalt Preis mit der Botar nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Fremde,die seit dem Tempelangriff als neue Tuyet bekannt war, stand vor ihm. „Du hast mich einst aus meiner Welt geholt und mich in der Grube meinem Schicksal überlassen,“ sagte sie zu ihm mit kalter Stimme, „heute hätte dein Schicksal zugeschlagen, doch wir haben es vor erst aufgeschoben.“ Im Hintergrund hörte man wie die letzten Makuta Rüstungen zusammen fielen. Fünf weitere Fremde erschienen hinter der neuen Tuyet. „Heute wart nicht ihr unser Feind,“ sprach Tuyet bevor sie davon schritt, „doch es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich dein Schicksal besiegeln werde.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Nichts. Zur gleichen Zeit im Basislager II; Oberoffizier Gondon saß in seinem Bürocontainer und studierte die Akten über die sechs Subjekte. Der Agori erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die monatelangen Debatten um die Genehmigungen. Alleine die Grundlagenbeschaffung hatte für Aufsehen und Kritik gesorgt. Die Kosten für die Bergung der Überreste einer Toa namens Tuyet sorgte für Unmut in der Öffentlichkeit. Dann noch die Elend langen Suche nach Überresten von dem ehemaligen Toa und späterem Dunklen Jäger Nidhiki. Beides hatte zusammen einen dreistelligen Millionenbetrag gekostet. Zum Glück verlief beides erfolgreich und ohne Komplikationen. Was danach folgte, wurde der Öffentlichkeit weitest gehend vorenthalten. Die brutalen Ausbrüche der Subjects T und N, was die Wissenschaftler dazu zwang sie wieder neu in den Schlaf zu versetzen. Die Verwüstung in den Datenbanken als Subject S die Kontrolle verlor. Davon erfuhr die Öffentlichkeit nichts. Doch in den Akten der Subjects standen alles drin. Gondon lud die Basisdaten von allen sechs Subjects hoch. Subject S „Shelke“ Team Rot, Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Rot / Anthrazit, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Metallskelett und Biotechnische Erfassungssysteme, Spezialgebiet; Hacken und Manipulieren von Computersystemen. Subject V „Vincent“ Team Rot, Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Rot / Anthrazit, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Resistent gegen Substanz namens Antidermis. Spezialgebiet; Finden und Lokalisieren von Antidermis Subject A „Azul“ Team Grün, Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Grün / Silber, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Resistent gegen Substanz namens Antidermis, Spezialgebiet; Finden und Lokalisieren von Antidermis. Subject R „Rosso“ Team Grün, Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Grün / Silber, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Telepathische Wahrnehmung von energetischen Artefakten, Spezialgebiet; Finden und Lokalisieren von energetischen Artefakten Subject T „Tuyet“ Team Blau, Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Blau / Anthrazit, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Immunität gegen Masken- und Elementarkräfte, Kann Toa und Mitglieder des Ordens per Telepathie orten und aufspüren, Implantierte Erinnerungen an namhafte Toa und Mitglieder des Ordens, Spezialgebiet; Aufspüren und Lokalisieren von Toa und Mitgliedern des Ordens. Subject N „Nidhiki“ Team Blau Rüstungsschema; ISO Typ II Blau / Silber, Besondere körperliche Merkmale / Fähigkeiten; Immunität gegen Masken- und Elementarkräfte, Kann Toa und Mitglieder des Ordens per Telepathie orten und aufspüren, Implantierte Erinnerungen an namhafte Dunkle Jäger und Makuta, Spezialgebiet; Aufspüren und Lokalisieren von Dunklen Jägern und Makuta Saubere Arbeit, dachte der Oberoffizier, die Wissenschaftler haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Die Subjects wurden sehr genau auf die Mission angepasst. Doch kann man getrost bei der Meinung bleiben, fuhr er im Kopf fort, dass die Wissenschaftler sich weit an die Grenzen der Grauzone gewagt hatten. Für Gondons Geschmack schon etwas zu weit. Doch hatte der Senat der Sache die Genehmigung erteilt und das Ergebnis war jetzt Teil der Spezialeinheit. Sie hatten sich auch auch schon bewehrt. Selbst wenn sie noch in den Kammern schliefen. Es war Subject R „Rosso“ gewesen, durch die man die Toa Steine im Tempelbezirk lokalisieren konnte. Dabei hatte sie die Kammer noch nicht einmal verlassen. Auch Tuyet erwies sich als Erfolgreich, sie konnte die Anwesenheit der Toa Nuva ankündigen, bevor sie selbst den ersten Schritt in den Tempelbezirk setzte. Auch war es Nidhiki der die meisten Makuta zur Strecke gebracht und Icarax aufgespürt hatte. Doch überließ er den Makuta Tuyet, wie es die Mission vor sah. Denn das Ziel war nicht etwa die Eliminierung von Icarax. Es galt neben politischem Druck auch diplomatische Basen zu schaffen. Das Überleben von Botar war nur die erste, weitere wurden bereits geplant. Kapitel 10; Im geheimen Quatier des Ordens; Die Berichte Botars, nach dem er und Trinuma zurück nach Ga Metru zurück gekehrt waren, sorgte für Verwirrung. Das die Fremden sich um die Makuta und ganz besonders Icarax gekümmert hatten, war eine Sache. Die Fremden radierten fast alles aus, was irgend wie über Elementarkräfte verfügte. Doch das sie die Titane verschonten, gab Helryx Rätsel auf. Die Unberechenbarkeit der Fremden wurde immer unberechenbarer. „Wie soll man einen Feind einschätzen,“ grummelte die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui, „der ständig andere Facetten zeigt.“ „Genau das ist es was die Fremden wollen,“ betonte Nokama mit sorgsam gewähltem Ton, „jetzt kann niemand mehr sicher sein, was der nächste Schritt sein wird.“ „Sie könnten jetzt überall zuschlagen,“ betonte Brutaka sauer, „selbst wenn wir sie nach Destral locken, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir alle Fremden abgelenkt haben.“ „Ihr meint das die Streitkräfte weit größer sind als die,“ warf Turaga Vakama ein, „welche den Tempelbezirk überrannten?“ „Ganz genau großer Weiser,“ bestätigte der Titan, „ich vertrete die Ansicht, dass die Fremden eine weit größer Streitmacht dabei haben.“ „Vermutlich auch schweres Kriegsgerät,“ fügte Trinuma nachdenklich hinzu, „wir haben bis her nur die Motorräder und Boote gesehen, auch die einen oder anderen leichten Flugzeuge.“ „Aber nun zu dem Grund der meine Theorie nährt,“ übernahm Brutaka wieder das Wort, „weshalb ich der Meinung bin, dass die Fremden ihre volle Stärke noch nicht gezeigt haben.“ „Die Aktion auf dem südlichen Kontinent,“ gab der Titan zu verstehen, „war mehr als eine Irritation für uns, es sollte auch den Makuta symbolisieren, dass die Fremden sie nicht fürchten.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte Helryx und sah den Titan an, „oder ist es nur eine pure Vermutung?“ „Es ist meine Intuition,“ sagte Brutaka ernst, „bis her hat mich meine Intuition nur einmal getäuscht.“ „Gerade in einem sehr empfindlichen Punkt,“ gab Turaga Vakama zu bedenken, „genau so wie jetzt.“ Ein Matoraner mit einem Datenpad trat in die Versammlung und reichte es Helryx. Dann flüsterte er etwas und verließ den Saal wieder. Die Toa überflog die Daten und wandte sich dann wieder an die Anwesenden. „Ich habe gerade den aktuellen Statusbericht erhalten,“ sprach sie laut, „so wie unsere Spione feststellen konnten, hat Brutaka recht,“ „Die Fremden haben je zwei Basen, eine auf der Inseln Mata Nui und eine auf Voya Nui.“ „Die Angreifer des Tempelbezirks kamen demnach über den Weg nach Ga Metru,“ erklärte die Toa mit einer fast schon trostlosen Stimme, „über den damals die Matoraner auf die Insel gebracht wurden und später zurück kamen.“ „Laut unserem Spion verfügen sie über eine zweite unterirdische Basis ,“ fuhr Helryx immer leiser werdend fort, „diese soll sich in den Höhlen der ausgelöschten Bohrok Nester befinden.“ „Dort sind hauptsächlich die Fremden, die wir als Hunter bezeichnen stationiert,“ sagte sie leise und übergab das Pad Turaga Vakama, „übernehme du den Rest, ich muss das gelesene erst einmal verdauen.“ „Die Fremden, die wir als Schwarze und Strangers bezeichnen, haben eine Basis auf Voya Nui,“ setzte der Turaga fort und spürte wie ihm die Informationen die Kehle zu schnürte, „von dort aus haben sie eine weitere Basis in Mahri Nui und zwei kleinere in Karda Nui.“ „Laut dem Bericht der Spione liegt eine Basis der Strangers im Sumpf der Geheimnisse und eine weitere in einem der Stalaktiten.“ „Während die Hunter auch Toa und Titane bedrängen,“ berichtete Vakama weiter, „greifen die Schwarzen die Piraka und Barraki an,. die Strangers bekämpfen nur die Makuta und die Schatten Matoraner.“ „Noch scheinen sie nicht nach dem aktuellen Stand nicht oder besser noch nicht für den Codrex zu interessieren.“ „Des weiteren beschreiben die Spione folgendes,“ sagte der Turaga und jetzt blieb auch ihm die Luft weg, „scheinen sie die Insel mit massiven Stützkonstruktionen ab zu sichern.“ Jetzt trat eisiges Schweigen ein. „Jetzt stellt sich die Frage,“ betonte der Turaga ernst, „was das Ziel der Fremden ist?!“ „ich für meinen Teil bin der festen Überzeugung,“ sprach der Turaga, „das sie uns nicht vernichten wollen, denn wenn die Berichte unserer Spione auch nur zu einem Drittel stimmen, hätten sie uns längst ausgelöscht.“ „Aber in einem Punkt bin ich auch der Überzeugung,“ fuhr er fort, „das sie uns an unserer Bestimmung hindern wollen.“ „Die Gründe dafür liegen für mich klar auf der Hand,“ beendete Vakama und atmete tief ein, „sie fürchten die Wiedervereinigung der drei Planeten.“ „Warum?“ fragte Toa Lewa und sah Tahu an, „sie sind demnach Schöpfungen der großen Wesen und an den Großen Geist gebunden.“ „Gehen wir nur mal davon aus,“ warf Gali in den Raum, „das durch irgend eine Entwicklung auch eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung entwickelt hat.“ „Das wäre die einzige Erklärung,“ stellte die Toa des Wassers klar, „warum die Fremden unsere Bestimmung hassen oder besser gesagt fürchten.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Basislager II; „Es wird Zeit wieder zu den Waffen zu greifen,“ sprach Oberoffizier Gondon zu den versammelten Offizieren, „wir haben lange genug gewartet und jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt zu zuschlagen.“ „Der Feind ist irritiert und weiß nicht was wir als nächstes vorhaben,“ betonte Gondon und hob die rechte Faust in die Höhe, „den Moment sollten wir ausnutzen.“ Die anderen Hauptleute hoben jetzt auch die rechte Faust. Kapitel 11; In der Abenddämmerung an der Hafenpromenade; Eine Gruppe Matoraner beobachtete die Wasseroberfläche auf der anderen Seite. Dies taten sie seit dem Überfall auf den Tempelbezirk jetzt regelmäßig. Sie fürchteten sich, auch wenn sie bis her von den Fremden verschont blieben. Doch fiel den Matoranern das Alltagsleben schwer. Das Gefühl ständig beobachtet zu werden wurde langsam zu einer erdrückenden Last. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm lag auch den Sicherheitskräften schwer im Magen. Der leise Wind tat seinen Teil dazu, besonders als die Dunkelheit herein brach. Die Flutlicher der Hafenanlagen aktivierten sich und auch der Leuchtturm. Für einen Moment kam es einem der Matoraner vor, als ob der Wind aufgehört hatte zu Pfeifen. Eine eisige Stille trat ein und die wenigen Minuten kamen den Matoranern wie ewig vor. Ein lauter Knall zerriss die eisige Stille wieder und ließ den Leuchtturm in einer dunkelroten Flamme explodieren. Weitere Geschosse trafen und zerstörten die Flutlichter. Für kurze Zeit war es jetzt taghell, dann verfinsterte sich alles. In der Dunkelheit waren die Fremden tatsächlich wie unsichtbar, denn ihre Umrisse waren jetzt gar nicht mehr zu erkennen. „Zu den Waffen!“ brüllten die Hauptleute der Sicherheitskräfte, „lasst die Fremden nicht an Land kommen!“ Ein Hagel aus explosiven Disks ging über den nahen Küstenstreifen her nieder. Es erhellte die Nacht für einen kurzen Moment. Einige Matoraner feuerten Leuchtkörper ab um ihren Kameraden ein besseres Lichtfeld zu schaffen. Auf der anderen Seite zielte Tuyet mit dem Seilwerfer auf den qualmenden Leuchtturm. Durch die Nachtsichtgeräte im HUD störte sie die Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht. Zudem war das Seil ebenfalls in der Nacht kaum zu sehen. Sie hing den Kletterhaken und glitt hinab. Die anderen Subjects folgten. Diesen weitere Soldaten der A T S. Auch wenn sie die Matoraner nach wie vor am Leben ließen, zeigten sie wenig Gnade wenn sie diese außer Gefecht setzten. Schüsse, Tritte und Schläge würden einige Verletzungen zurück lassen. Auch waren die Betäubungsgeschosse nicht schmerzfrei. In wenigen Minuten war die Promenade eingenommen. Einer der Sicherheitskräfte wurde von der Wucht eines Betäubungsgeschosses nach hinten geschleudert. Einen weiteren streckte sie mit einem gezielten Schlag nieder. Vincent und Shelke lösten sich aus der Truppe, sie kämpften sich mit einigen Soldaten zur Rampe durch. Shelke heckte sich in das System und lies die Rampe hinab. Jetzt landeten die Amphibienfahrzeuge und weitere Soldaten trafen ein. Nun konnten sich die sechs Subjects wieder rein dem Kampf konzentrieren. Doch noch immer keine Anzeichen von den Toa und den Titanen. Mühselig schlug sich einer der Matoraner einen Weg zu einem der Notausgänge frei. Verletzt und geschwächt schaffte er es aus dem Hafengelände. Im geheimen Quartier des Ordens; Brutaka ging auf den Balkon und sah Richtung Ga Metru. Sofort viel ihm auf, dass weder der Leuchtturm noch die Flutlichter zu sehen waren. Das vereinzelte Aufhellen war was anderes und der Titan drehte auf der Stelle um. „Ga Metru wird angegriffen!“ rief er laut, „Alarmstufe Rot, die Hafenanlagen werden angegriffen!“ „Schnell, wir müssen den Matoranern helfen!“ stimmte Helryx ohne überlegen zu müssen ein, „rasch zum Hafen!“ Trinuma, Brutaka und Axonn führten zwanzig der jungen Toa ins Gefecht. Helryx führte die anderen an. Die Toa Nuva und Toa Mahri versuchten über die Seiten in das umkämpfte Gebiet zu kommen. Mit jedem Meter wurde der Kampflärm lauter. Die Streitkräfte des Ordens legten an Tempo zu doch sie kamen zu spät. Die Fremden hatten die Hafenanlagen eingenommen und die Matoraner begannen sich zurück zu ziehen um die umliegenden Stadtteile zu schützen. „Du mir Leid Herrin,“ keuchte einer der Hauptleute, „wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten.“ „Sie haben uns getäuscht,“ beklagte der Matoraner erschöpft, „mit einem Scheinangriff haben sie uns getäuscht.“ „In der Dunkelheit sind die Fremden praktisch nicht zusehen!“ rief ein anderer Matoraner eilig, „selbst die Umrisse sieht man nicht mehr.“ „Wir evakuieren die Stadtteile,“ befahl Helryx augenblicklich, „dann richten wir hier eine Schlachtlinie ein.“ „Wir müssen davon ausgehen,“ betonte die Toa wütend, „das sie innerhalb der Hafenanlagen diese Geräte aktiviert haben, die unsere Kräfte blockieren.“ „Zu erst müssen wir abwarten bis es wieder hell wird,“ bemerkte Brutaka wachsam, „in der Nacht haben wir keine Chance.“ Mit der Morgendämmerung zeigten sich die wahren Ausmaße des nächtlichen Angriffs. Die meisten Gebäude der Hafenanlagen waren schwer beschädigt worden. Der prunkvolle Leuchtturm war nur noch eine Ruine. Auf den Mauern patrouillierten jetzt die sogenannten Hunter. Von einem Hochhaus aus beobachtet Axonn wie de Fremden eine metallene Konstruktion errichteten. Eine Art mobile Brücke oder so etwas. Noch war nicht ab zusehen wie das Gebilde fertig aussehen würde. Zum Ärger des Ordens hatten die Subjects weitere Anti Kraft Störsender verteilt. Auch das Bild der Hafenanlage war wieder ein anderes. Die beschädigten Gebäude wurden von den Fremden notdürftig in Stand gesetzt, da sie diese jetzt selbst nutzten. Die Konstruktion entpuppte sich als eine Transportröhre, den Ausgang an der anderen Seite direkt mit dem Hafen verband. Wozu, dass stand außer Frage. „Wo ist Botar?“ erkundigte sich Brutaka als Axonn sich zu ihm gesellte, „ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen.“ „Es macht keinen Sinn anzugreifen,“ gab Brutaka genervt zu, „die haben reichlich Scharfschützen auf den Mauern.“ „Lass mich bitte in Ruhe,“ entschuldigte sich der Titan, „ich möchte über etwas nachdenken.“ „Ist in Ordnung,“ erwiderte Axonn brüderlich, „aber passe auf die Sniper auf.“ Nach dem Axonn gegangen war, suchten Brutakas Augen die Umgebung ab. Ich weiß das du da bist Tuyet, dachte er missmutig, was hält dich zurück? Deine Anwesenheit ist für mich spürbar, ich kann auch deinen Hass gegen uns wahrnehmen. Bring es hinter dir, sagte er im Kopf, zeige dich und stelle dich dem Kampf! In einem Gebäude in der Nähe lagen drei Toa bewusstlos in der Tiefgarage. Auch Botar lag niedergestreckt am Boden aber bei vollem Bewusstsein. „Warum erledigst du mich nicht einfach?“ quälte Botar hervor und sah Tuyet an, „ich weiß das du mich vernichten willst!“ „Wenn es nach mir ginge,“ konterte Tuyet finster, „hätte ich dein Schicksal bereits besiegelt, doch hat die Generalität etwas anderes mit dir vor.“ „Sei froh,“ betonte die Fremde eiskalt, „dass der Wissenschaft etwas an dir hängt.“ „Aber keine Sorge,“ beendete Tuyet sauer, „wenn die Forscher dich nicht mehr brauchen, dann bist du fällig.“ „Nehmt ihn mit!“ befahl Gondon und sah jetzt Tuyet an, „reiß dich noch etwas zusammen, du wirst deine Rache noch bekommen!“ Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ sie die Tiefgarage. In ihrem Wohncontainer lag Tuyet auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Kanohi Masken, die ihr als Trophäen zugestanden wurden. Doch eine Trophäe fehlte, Botars Kopf. Kapitel 12; In einem Zimmer eines der Hochhäuser; Brutakas Gedanken waren eine Reihe unbeantworteter Fragen. Im Mittelpunkt stand Botar und direkt danach Tuyet. Welche Rolle spielte der Titan für die Fremden, warum hielten diese Tuyet davon Botar zu erledigen? Warum ließen die Fremden bisher alle Mitglieder des Ordens am Leben? Es gab nur eine Begründung, dachte Brutaka besorgt, sie brauchten die Mitglieder noch. Brutaka verbarg seine Besorgnis jetzt immer mehr, denn das spurlose Verschwinden Botars und dreier Toa machte ihm zusätzliche Sorgen. War Tuyet eine arme Irre? War sie selbst nur ein Opfer das sich aus seiner Zwangslage befreien wollte? Nein, gab er im Kopf zu, sie war eine eiskalte Kampfmaschine. Das sie Pflichtbewusstsein über Rache stellte bewies dies. Bei all der Grausamkeit ein ebenso scharfer und gefährlicher Verstand. Was würde er tun, fragte er sich selbst, wenn Tuyet vor ihm stände? Sie vernichten? Gnade walten lassen? Brutaka konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten. Der Orden würde sie weg sperren lassen, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Würden die Fremden auch Gnade walten lassen? Bisher galt die wenige Zurückhaltung nur der Verwirrung. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, so viel war sich der Titan sicher, bis er nicht mehr bei Verletzten blieb. Jetzt erinnerte sich Brutaka an den jungen Toa des Eises. Er war bis her der einzige gewesen, der durch die Fremden sein Leben verloren hatte. Bald würden aber weitere folgen, dass war sich Brutaka sicher. Zeitgleich im Basislager II; Tuyet hatte sich einen Tag frei genommen um selbst nach zu denken. Es wäre eine Leichtigkeit die Mitglieder des Ordens kalt zu machen. Doch die Generalität hielt den Befehl zurück. Manchmal verstand sie die Anweisungen der Obrigkeit nicht. Sie ging in den Laborkomplex wo Botar in einer komischen Apparatur geschnallt worden war. Um den Titan standen diverse Messgeräte und Kontrollsysteme herum. Jetzt konnte sie sich vorstellen warum die Forscher sich so für Botar interessierten. Er war so eine Art Welten Schlüssel. Sie setzten ihn in einen künstlichen Schlaf und kontrollierten ihn durch die Gerätschaften. Mit ihm konnten alle Welten lokalisiert werden. Er hatte alle Koordinaten zum gezielten Teleportieren in seinem Kopf gespeichert. Sie wollen seine Gedanken extrahieren, dachte sich Tuyet und sah den Gefangenen an, irgend wie war dies schon eine Strafe genug. Ohne zu wissen, sagte sie leise zu sich, die eigenen verraten. Das ist echt ne schlimmer Strafe als erschossen zu werden. Der Oberoffizier betrat das Labor und blieb neben Tuyet stehen. „Dir und den anderen Fünf ist Phase II gestattet,“ sagte Gondon knapp, „aber überlegt gut wen ihr auf Eis legt und wen nicht.“ „Was ist mit ihm?“ erkundigte sich Tuyet mit fragendem Blick, „wenn ihr alle seine Erinnerungen gespeichert habt?“ „Dann wird er dir gehören,“ lächelte der Oberoffizier zufrieden, „er ist der Schlüssel zu einem Artefakt, was wir benötigen.“ „Subject R hat den Stab von Artakha lokalisieren können,“ sagte Gondon ärgerlich, „doch ist der Ort eine verschlüsselte Koordination.“ „Verstehe,“ gab Tuyet zurück, „das erklärt alles.“ „Dann weiß ich auch nach was wir suchen sollen,“ ergänzte sie zufrieden, „Toa die eine Kanohi Kiril tragen.“ Da sich die Fragen jetzt beantwortet hatten, zog sich Tuyet zurück in ihren Wohncontainer. Jetzt konnte sie gut einschlafen. Einige Tage später irgend wo in Ta Metru; Die drei Maskenschmiede warfen einen besorgten Blick auf Ga Metru. Seit dem Fall der Hafenanlagen war Ga Metru evakuiert und zum Sperrgebiet erklärt worden. Die jetzt ständige Präsenz der Fremden wirkte sich enorm auf das Alltagsleben der Matorner aus. Sicherheitskräfte über all und ständige Kontrollen. Jeder Stadtteil hatte jetzt eine Sicherheitszone, die von Mitgliedern des Ordens geführt wurden. Dies bedeutete Druck von zwei Seiten. Die Fremden auf der einen, die eigenen Leute an den Kontrollen. Die drei Matoraner passierten die Sicherheitszone und gingen zum Parkplatz. Dort standen die kleineren Versionen der Vahki Transporter. Die drei verabschiedeten sich und jeder setzte sich in Bewegung. Es war ein kurzer Weg in das Wohnviertel von Ta Metru. Hier schien alles noch so zu sein wie vorher, ohne die Fremden. Der Matoraner steuerte sein Fahrzeug in die Garage und ging dann in den Garten hinter dem Haus. „So lebt ihr also?“ hörte er eine Stimme aus dem Schatten des Gartenhäuschens, „die Agori haben auch schöne Häuser und Gärten.“ Der Matoraner erschrak und ging einen Schritt zurück, „du bist einer der Fremden!“ „Eine der Fremden,“ korrigierte die Stimme und klang jetzt eindeutig weiblich, „was weißt du über uns?“ „Das ihr unsere Feinde Seit,“ schluckte der Matoraner und begann zu zittern, „wir wissen auch, dass ihr den Matoranern bis her nichts getan habt.“ „Sie sind gut informiert,“ bestätigte die Stimme, „bis her haben wir die Matoraner verschont.“ Jetzt schälte sich die Fremde aus dem Nichts. „Du warst mal eine Toa Mangai!“ stammelte der Matoraner entsetzt, „die Toa welche drei Matoraner ermordet hat.“ „Du warst gut im Geschichtsuntersicht,“ sprach sie mit gestellter Höflichkeit. „Es können aber sehr schnell vier werden!“ sagte sie jetzt mit finsterer Stimme, „es liegt jetzt an dir ob du der Vierte wirst oder nicht!“ Der Matoraner drehte sich um und wollte los rennen. Doch ein kräftiger Tritt gegen den anderen Fuß ließ ihn stürzen. Der Matoraner schrie als Tuyet ihn an dem Beinen zurück zog. Nun packte sie den Matoraner um den Hals und hob ihn hoch. „Du schreist wohl nicht laut genug Matoraner,“ bemerkte Tuyet wieder mit gestellt , „wo bleiben die Sicherheitskräfte oder die Toa?“ „Schreie noch lauter,“ sagte die Fremde mit gestellt freundlicher Stimme, „sonst bist du der Vierte!“ Nach etlichen lauten Schreien hörte Tuyet die erhoffte Sirenen. Dazu etliche Schritte und hastige Anweisungen. Die Fremde nahm mindestens einen Toa war. Wird auch langsam mal Zeit, dachte sie. Dann schleuderte sie den schreienden Matoraner durch das Holz des Gartenhäuschens. Wieder im getarnten Modus trat sie auf die Straße. Ein Toa und vierzig Matoraner der Sicherheitskräfte näherten sich dem Wohnviertel. Nach dem das Haus umstellt war, ging die Fremde zum Angriff über. Den ersten entwaffnete sie warf ihn durch die Haustür. Ein Zweiter wurde nur mit einer Schlagkombination außer Gefecht gesetzt. Im Haus löste sie die Tarnung auf. Der Toa hörte Schüsse und Schrei über all aus dem Haus. Dann erblickte er den ersten Matoraner. Verletzt und Bewusstlos lag er neben der Treppe. Vier weitere in der zweiten Etage. Sie wiesen Schussverletzung auf, waren jedoch am Leben. „Lust auf ein kleines Spielchen?“ sagte jemand aus dem Büro, „ich begann mich schon zu langweilen.“ „Die Jungs von den Sicherheitskräften haben echt nichts drauf,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „vielleicht kannst du mir etwas Abwechslung bieten.“ Der Toa sah in den Raum und wollte alles in ihm unter Eis setzen. Als seine Kräfte plötzlich versagten. Mit gezogener Eis Axt trat er in das Büro, da auch die telepathische Verbindung zu den anderen versagte. „Also gut,“ brummte der Toa des Eises sauer, „keine Elementarkräfte und keine Schusswaffen!“ „Eis Axt gegen Schwert,“ fuhr der Toa gereizt fort, „Fäuste gegen Fäuste, Beine gegen Beine.“ „Einverstanden,“ freute sich Tuyet, „endlich mal ein Toa der Mumm in den Knochen hat.“ Sie konzentrierte sich zu erst nur auf die Verteidigung und ließ dem Toa im Glaube, dass er im Vorteil war. Harte schnelle Hiebe und Tritte. Denen sie aber mit Leichtigkeit auswich. Nach zehn vielleicht auch zwanzig Minuten wendete sie das Blatt. Mit weniger als vier Hieben entwaffnete sie den Toa. Dann beförderte sie ihn mit einem Tritt gegen die Oberschenkel zu Boden. Als der Toa des Eises wieder klar sehen konnte, lag er auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Lauf einer wuchtigen Pistole. „Hat Spaß gemacht,“ meinte Tuyet und grinste finster, „endlich mal wieder etwas Abwechslung.“ Sieben Schüsse halten die Treppe hinunter als die Verstärkung eintraf. Zwei Toa des Feuers rannten sofort die Treppe hinauf wo sie den schwer verletzten Toa des Eises vorfanden. Während der eine die Notversorgung übernahm, eilte der andere auf den Balkon. Er sah nur wie die Kanohi Maske des Verletzen über die Wiese schwebte. Epilog; Wieder im Basislager II; Im Laborkomplex herrschte Partystimmung. Das Extrahieren der Erinnerungen Botars war ein Erfolg ohne gleichen. Die Wissenschaftler hatten mehr als einen Grund sich über die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit zu freuen. Sie hatten nicht nur eine immense Mengen an Koordinaten sammeln können, sondern auch eine Liste von Matoranern. An was die Mitglieder des Ordens alle dachten? Aber welche Rolle spielten die siebzig Matoraner aus den Erinnerungen des Titans? Warum waren sie für den Orden so wichtig? Laut den Wissenschaftlern war die Erklärung sehr einfach. Aus jedem Matoraner konnte man mit bestimmten Artefakten Toa entwickeln. Für Gondon musste es aber einen anderen Grund geben. Er würde Tuyet zu Rate ziehen, so viel war für ihn klar. Doch zunächst wandte er sich an Preston Stormer, seinem Nachrichtenoffizier. „Rufen sie Subject S und Subject T ins Zentralterminal,“ befahl der Oberoffizier, „oberste Priorität.“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte der Nachrichtenoffizier und verließ das Labor. „Dr. Jenkins,“ lobte er den leitenden Wissenschaftler, „sehr gute Arbeit, sie wissen nicht was sie für uns getan haben.“ „Verzeihen sie mir diese Bemerkung,“ sprach der Agori besorgt, „wir müssen erst sicher gehen, ob die Erinnerungen auch ihre Richtigkeit haben.“ „Das werden wir bald wissen,“ meinte Gondon zufrieden, „jetzt kann Subject S ihre speziellen Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellen.“ „Zum anderen möchte ich auch wissen,“ fügte der Oberoffizier rasch hinzu, „was Subject T von der Sache mit den Matoranern hält.“ Im Zentralterminal schritten Tuyet und Shelke durch den abgesicherten Empfangsreich. Insgesamt vier Sicherheitstüren mussten sie dabei durchqueren. Einer der Soldaten wies mit der Hand auf das Büro des Oberoffiziers. Die beiden Subjects folgten der Anweisung und klopften an der Tür. „Subject T und Subject S,“ erklang es aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher neben der Tür, „treten sie ein.“ „Rührt euch,“ sagte Gondon mit freundlicher Stimme, „setzen sie sich.“ „Zu erst zu ihnen, A T S Soldatin Shelke,“ begann der Oberoffizier, „ihre Aufgabe ist es, sich in das System des Ordens ein zu hecken um nach bestimmten Information zu suchen.“ „Darunter die Überprüfung und genau Lokalisierung der Koordinaten aus dieser Akte,“ erklärte Gondon, „wenn sie dies erledigt haben, prüfen sie bitte nach ob im Orden bestimmte Matoraner aufgeführt sind.“ „Wenn dies erledigt ist,“ beendete der Agori, „machen sie mir Meldung.“ „Ja Sir,“ sagte Shelke, stand auf, salutierte und verließ das Büro. „Nun zu ihnen Soldatin Tuyet,“ fuhr Gondon fort, „ich möchte gerne ihre Meinung zu einigen Matoraner Fragen wissen.“ „Ja Sir,“ erwiderte Tuyet. „Warum könnte ein Mitglied des Ordens sich speziell an siebzig Matoraner erinnern?“ fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, „was könnte sie so wichtig machen?“ „Das sie für den Orden arbeiten ist eine Möglichkeit, dass kam früher auch schon vor,“ erklärte Tuyet mit gerunzelter Stirn, „es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie für die Bestimmung eine wichtige Rolle spielen.“ „Wie genau meinen sie das?“ hakte Gondon nach, „jeder Matoraner könnte doch zu einem Toa gemacht werden.“ „Das stimmt,“ bestätigte Tuyet, „doch ein Toa ist nicht gleich ein Toa.“ „Wenn meine Erinnerungsfetzen noch ausreichen,“ fuhr sie fort, „gibt es immer nur zwei Individuen für eine Bestimmung.“ „Eines das aktiv ist,“ beendete Tuyet, „das andere inaktiv.“ „Vielen Dank,“ sprach Gondon und verabschiedete Subject T, „schicken sie Nidhiki zu mir, ich möchte auch wissen, was er dazu sagt.“ So wie es der Oberoffizier erwartet hatte, bestätigte auch Subject N, der auch über implantierte Erinnerungen verfügte, die Meinung von Tuyet. Dies verhalf Gondon dazu sich eine bessere Vorstellung zu machen, was wiederum ein wichtiger Bestandteil der weiteren Planung war. Nun wartete er auf die Information von Subject S. Shelke saß auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des halbrunden Computerterminals. Touchscreens, Tastaturen, Soundsysteme und Lesegeräte für Datenspeicher. Der große Bildschirm erstreckte sich dem ganzen Halbkreis entlang. Dazu verfügte sie über eine direkte Verbindung mit dem 3 D Projektor. Doch auch der Stuhl war für Shelke angepasst worden, den am Ende Handlehnen befand sich am Ende eine Kugel. Mit dem Kontakter in ihren Zeigefingern konnte sie sich so in ihr Terminal verlinken. Über den großen Bildschirm flackerten unzählige Datenanfragen. Etliche wurden abgelehnt, andere aber bestätigt. Die Koordinaten bestätigten sich, auch konnte Shelke sie auf den Meter genau lokalisieren. Was die Matoraner betraf, fand sie nur die Bestätigung, dass der Orden sie aufgelistet hatte und beobachtete. Aufenthaltsorte fand sie jedoch nicht in den Archiven des Ordens. Nach fast einer Stunde hatte sie alle Daten aus den Archiven das Ordens gehackt und auf des Zentralterminals übertragen. Jetzt verließ sie ihr Terminal und suchte das Büro des Oberoffiziers auf. „Sir, die Koordinaten sind lokalisiert und in unsere dreidimensionale Karte des Mata Nui Universums hinzu gefügt,“ sagte Shelke zu erst, „was die Matoraner betrifft, ja siebzig wurden vom Orden aufgelistet und überwacht.“ „Warum und wozu hat der Orden nicht in seinen System nicht gespeichert,“ beendet Subject S und salutierte, „bitte abtreten zu dürfen.“ „Abtreten Soldatin Shelke,“ erwiderte Gondon, „gute Arbeit, sie haben sich bewehrt.“ In ihrem Container überlegte Tuyet was als nächstes folgen würde. Gab die militärische Führung jetzt auch die siebzig Matoraner frei? Das würde jetzt zwei Missionsziele bedeuten. Was das Primärziel, was das Sekundärziel? Wo die Matoraner finden? Tuyet wusste das beide Ziele von hoher Priorität waren. Die Kanohi Kiril einsammeln und die siebzig Matoraner zu finden. Beides würde sich nur bedingt mit einander verbinden lassen. Auch nur wenn sich der Toa mit der Kiril und der Matoraner im gleichen Gebiet befanden. Das dürfte nicht oft der Fall sein. Tuyet und die anderen würden abwarten müssen. In der Zeit widmete man sich den Kiril zu, denn diese stellten keine Probleme da. Die Zahl der Toa, die diese Maske trugen, war begrenzt. Zumal die Gesamtzahl der Toa plus minus 30 bis 40 betraf. Eine gut überschaubare Zahl. Matoraner gab es viel mehr und das machte ihre Zahl unüberschaubar. Unter dieser Masse siebzig heraus zu filtern war keine einfache Sache. Doch wusste Tuyet, auf Grund ihrer Vergangenheit, dass man ihr diese Mission zuteilen würde. Zumindest, was die speziellen Matoraner in Metru Nui betraf. Wie sollte man mit ihnen umgehen? Sie kalt stellen oder zunächst verschwinden lassen? Zumindest bedeutete es eines, die Galgenfrist für die Matoraner neigte sich dem Ende. Hauptrollen; Anti Titanen Spezialeinheit "A T S" Datei:Subject R Rosso.JPG| Subject R Rosso Datei:Subject T Tuyet.JPG| Subject T Tuyet Datei:Subject S Shelke.JPG| Subject S Shelke Datei:Subject A Azul.JPG| Subject A Azul Datei:Subject N Nidhiki.JPG| Subject N Nidhiki Datei:Subject V Vincent.JPG| Subject V Vincent Imperiale Exikutions Kommandos "I E K" Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Francine Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lord Marshal Alexei Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Sanchez Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Executer* Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Executer* Lord Marshal Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Nova.JPG| Executer* Nova Freeman Soundtrack; thumb|left|350px full|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px full|right|350 px full|left |350 px full|right|350 px thumb|left|350 px full|right|350 px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser